Affairs
by Morayant
Summary: AU. Professor Hunt wants just one night with his student. But getting to know her really mixes things up. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Kiss

He had a wife. But he also had urges. He had so many urges towards his 22-year old student, and when he saw her texting on her phone in the back of the classroom, he could think about a million reasons how she could make this up to him. She looked stunning. Her dark thick curls rolling down her back greatly turned him on. 'I need to stop thinking about her. She's a student. And I'm married', Owen thought. But he still couldn't stop looking at her. All he wanted was just one night with her, or maybe two.

Surely he wasn't the only one. There wasn't a single student in the whole school who wouldn't want the gorgeous asian student. Even the gay guys were basically drooling after her.

* * *

Owen isn't a happy man. Especially not at his house, where he lives with his wife, his college sweetheart, Emma. In the ten years they have been together, their realationship has become so uneventful. It feels like Emma isn't there anymore. She is always at work, fixing peoples eyes (or something like that). But Owen doesn't blame her. He's quite dedicated to his job as well. Being a Stanford college professor can be really challenging. It's also fun, working with the young students, teaching valuable things to them. But mostly it's consuming a lot out of him. He didn't have the energy or the capasity to do fun activities they used to do together, when they were newlyweds.

He also felt that she didn't care about their marriage so much. And she didn't care about herself as much as she used to. She didn't dress so nicely anymore, she didn't care to use makeup, and she didn't spend half of her salary to the salon. She had let herself go, because she didn't think that Owen would notice. Or care, whichever.

But oh, he did. He really did, and it devastaded him that she didn't want to look good for him and go out to dinner, or to nightclubs, or to literally anywhere. Their social life was pretty much not existing. He felt so frustraded, because they were still young. And all Emma wanted to do was to stay at home, order in and watch some TV in her flannel pajamas.

Owen was also tired of the endless conversation; having children. Although they were more arguments than conversations. She had wanted children since they graduaded from college. Owen first wanted to finish all of his studies to become a college professor, and find a nice steady job. After getting the job at Stanford, seven months ago, Owen strated to question their marriage. He wasn't so sure about having kids with Emma, anymore.

* * *

Cristina looked up from her phone. She could feel a pair of his professors piercing blue eyes boring into her. She wondered if he was checking her out, or just staring at her because she was texting her friend in the middle of the class. Probably both. It wouldn't be a surprise that even her hot, married college professor would want her. She spent a lot of time and money on herself and had exquisite taste when it came to clothes. Her mother had been a designer, before she passed last year. So she had learned a lot from her.

Owen checked his watch. There were nine minutes left before the class would end, but he decided to end the class a bit earlier than usual.

"And since it's friday, we're going to continue this next week because I know you all have probably more fun things to do. So I'll see you next week when I return your essays", he said out loud.

Most of the students had already left the classroom when he decided that he should have a little conversation with his his absent-minded student, who happend to be the most beautiful of them all. She was the last one in the class, since her buzzing phone was distracting her from packing her stuff.

When she finally got up to leave, he stopped her.

" Cristina, don't leave as yet. I think we have lots of things to discuss", he said, his voice filled with authority, sounding so professional.

" Oh. We do?" Cristina asked, giving him a sultry smile.

" Yes. I read your essay."

" Okay?"

" I just expected more from you. I think you can do a lot better. I gave you a B."

" What? You gave me a B? I don't get B's, I'm a straight A student!"

" And I thought a smart girl like you knew that if you spend most of the class texting your friends, you probably won't learn so much."

Cristina knew how to get to him. She stepped closer to him, maybe even too close. He could now clearly smell her perfume, which smelled like heaven. She wrapped her small hands around his waist and looked up to his eyes. He was staring at her scarlet lips, just inches away. He wanted to kiss her so badly. Her being his student and making this inappropriate turned both of them on.

" Cristina, you need to stop that right now. This is highly inappropriate", he said with a shaky voice, not sounding so professional anymore. He grabbed her wrists and took a step back.

" I think that you should teach me some other things and then you can help me to fix up my grade", She said and shifted even closer, while struggling to get her hands back.

Wait, was that sexual innuendo? He felt her petite hand on his lower abdomen, moving south. Oh yeah, it most certainly was. By this time he couldn't even speak. All he could think about was his unhappy marriage with Emma, and this smoking hot student in front of her, trying to seduce him. And how an affair with her student would drastically change his whole life. And probably also hers.

And in the heap of the moment he grabbed her face and pressed his lips against her. She opened her mouth to let his tongue into her mouth. As long as it lasted, it was wonderful. It was nothing like kissing Emma. It was so much better. It was exiting, thrilling, and wonderful.

Then he realized what he had just done. He was a professional for gods sake, he couldn't kiss her student, or do anything else even more drastic. He reluctantly let go of her, stepped back and started pacing. Cristina thought that this was actually greatly amusing, watching her professor act so coy.

" Oh god, Cristina I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

" Yes you did. I get it. There are a lot of people who can't resist me", she said, impressed of his mature and experienced technique. She lifted her bag from the floor and gave him the sexiest smile he had ever seen.

Oh god. He had thought about doing things to this particular student, but he didn't think that they'd actually happen. And now she had given him the chance. He knew he really wanted it. With everything going on with her bitchy wife, he really needed something to distract him from everything. But could he really do this? This was against his morals, agaist everything he believed him. But his doomed relationship had drove him to this breaking point. He needed this. He needed something to distract him from his life, and everything else that was going on.

" No one would ever know?" he asked.

She was halfway out of the door, but she turned around to reply to his question.

" No. It would be our little secret."


	2. I want you

**A/N: It has been pretty difficult writing this give my young age and the fact that english is not my home language. But I hope that you enjoy this, and please rewiev!**

He left home righ after the incident. He got into his car, and started driving his usual route home. Driving proved to be extremely difficult, because his mind was drifting and his hands were lightly shaking. He wondered if would be capable to pursue this relationship with the young student. He had a pretty good conscience. So what if happen if he decided to act on his needs? What would eventually happen, when she graduates? Will Owen still be stuck in his unhappy marriage? Or what if Emma found out?

No. He couldn't do that. He can't let his libido control his life. After all, he had spend so many hours in school himself to become a college professor. If the school board found out, he would be fired, and it could be very hard to find another job. He couldn't risk his career, or his marriage.

Although his relationship with Emma was not great, he still didn't want to hurt her. She deserved more than to be cheated on.

He was finally home. After the long day he had, he just wanted to take a shower, grab some food and maybe watch some TV. Or take a nap. He opened the front door to the huge mediterranean house he had inherited from his granddad.

" Honey, I'm home!" He shouted, although the house seemed empty.

He walked into their huge bedroom after dropping his briefcase to his study. He took off his jacket, shoes and socks, and took them to their huge walk-in closet. Standing in the closet, he started to unbutton his shirt. That was when he heard small footsteps behind him. Emmas hands reached around his waist to unbuckle his belt. At the same time she softly kissed the back of his neck.

" Darling I missed you", Emma said in-between the kisses she placed on his back.

Owen grabbed her wrists from his belt and turned around.

" We can't right now. I'm really tired and I was about to get into the shower", he said.

" Okay then, I'll come with you. I love doing it in the shower", she replied with a wink.

" I'm sorry honey, I just don't want to have sex right now. I'm not in the mood."

Of course he was on the mood. She just didn't want it with Emma.

" Owen we haven't had sex in weeks! You're always tired, or it's late, or you have so much work to do. Is something bothering you? I thought men were always in the mood."

" I'm gonna get in the shower now", he replied and gave left a light peck on her forehead before leaving her to pout in the closet.

The whole weekend was like this. She was constantly trying to seduce him, but all she heard were excuses. She was getting really tired of this. She had needs too, didn't he see that?

* * *

On monday, he felt blessed since Cristina wasn't in any of his classes. But this didn't mean that he didn't see her, he most certainly did. She looked amazing, as ever. She wore a very short, revealing light blue top , extremely skinny black jeans and high stiletto heels. She walked towards him in the hallway, giving him the smile.

" Good morning professor Hunt", she said and lightly touched his shoulder as she passed by.

He hated this. He hadn't had sex in weeks, and now this young, beautiful student was all over him. He could see it; he'd take take her hand into his, take her to his office. Then he'd rip away those small clothes she wore, but he'd leave the stiletto heels. He would take her on his mahogany desk. It would be rough and full of passion, fulfilling both of their needs.

* * *

On tuesday, he hoped that she'd be absent, so he wouldn't have to deal with her. But being the straight A student she was, she showed up on time. And to make things worse, she sat in the front row this time. She stared at him lovingly for the 90 minutes the class lasted. He hoped that no one else wold would notice the glances he gave her every 5 minutes.

90 minutes ran out pretty quickly, and soon the class was dismissed. Everyone else left the room in a jiffy, except for her. He didn't first even notice that she was still sitting in the front row seat, since he was going through some papers, his back to the class. He noticed her, when he was about to glance the clock on the wall.

"Cristina, what are you still doing here?" He asked.

"Have you thought about it?" She fired back.

"Have I thought about what?" He asked, looking very confused. He was not sure what she was talking about.

"About us." She replied with a shy smile.

"No. No Cristina. I haven't. I'm married and I have a nice job that I would like to hold on to."

"Oh come on. You're seriously telling me that you haven't imagined me naked and spread out on your desk." She got up from her seat and came closer to him.

'Oh my god. It's like she's reading my mind.' Owen thought.

She took his hand and brought it closer to her mouth. She took his index finger in her mouth, and started sucking on it slowly, while staring at him in his eyes.

After a quiet two minutes of sucking his finger, she left. He was left dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that all of this was actually happening.

* * *

On wednesday he saw her at the school cafeteria. He tried to focus on eating his sandwich, but he had a perfect view of her from his table. Their eyes met across the room. This felt great, because it was forbidden, dirty and inappropriate. After a moment she ripped her eyes away from his gorgeous professor. He saw her gaze returning into her phone and he couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed.

After 5 minutes he felt his phone buzzing. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone. 'Oh I got a text', he thought. 'I don't have this number in my contacts so who can it be?'. He unlocked his phone to look at the message. "I'm not wearing any panties ;)", it said. Owen glanced up and saw her smirking at him.

"You need to stop doing this." He replied. "And where did you get my number?" He continued.

He could see Cristina typing back.

"I did a background check on you."

"Stalkerish." He replied.

She giggled. "Just wanted to know more about the man who is making my panties so wet."

"I thought you weren't wearing any."

"I'm not. Wanna check?"

He didn't know if he should reply, because he desperately wanted to say yes, but he couldn't. He liked this short conversation through their phones, it turned him on. His phone returned to his pocket as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

On thursday she was in one of his classes. This time she wasn't alone. Troy, the football team quarterback had his hand wrapped around her. They sat down on the back. Cristina was enjoying Owens angry facial expressions. It looked like he was jealous. So she tried to flirt with Troy as much as she could.

During the class she distracted him from his work. She was whispering things to Troys ear and she was giggling to his jokes. When the class was over, he tried to get out of there as quickly as possible, but he couldn't help but to notice their heavy makeout-session in the back of the class. It made his blood boil. He was furious. He knew se was doing this to torture, to tease him. He knew she should stop, because she was playing with fire.

* * *

It was finally friday. He left right after their afternoon class and returned to his office. He was sitting behind his desk, going through his emails when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes, come on in." He shouted to whoever was on the other side of the door.

Cristina stepped in with a take-away coffee.

'Oh god can't she just stop?' He thought. "Yes Cristina, what do you want?"

"You." She replied with a smirk and sat down on the couch in his office after locking the door.

"I thought you had a boyfriend."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of the makeout session, the giggling and the whispering in my class with who was it? Troy?"

"Oh come on. Troy and I are just friends." She got up, but then she swayed, causing her coffee to spill on her low cut sweater. "Ohh fuck." She said and tried to wipe it off.

He got up from his chair and crossed the room to where se was cursing and have her some paper.

"This is not going to get off." She said and started peeling the sweater off. "Oh well."

She had a white top beneath it but he could clearly see that she wasn't wearing a bra. He stared at the curve of her breasts.

"Cristina. Please put your shirt back on." He said, his gaze still on her breasts.

"Why? Is this turning you on, professor Hunt?" She stepped closer. "Am I turning you on?" She said cupping her breasts and tracing her nipples.

Owen was dumbfounded. He didn't know how to reply. Of course she was, but he couldn't admit it.

"What do you want me do do?" Cristina said, placing one hand on his chest.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He had to say exactly what he wanted. And he did:

"Drop your pants Cristina."


	3. Oh god, that feels good

**A/N: Thank you for your reviwes , keep them coming! And I'm sorry for the stupid little mistakes, I'm trying to reduce them... Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Her skinny jeans were torn off of her instantly. She stood in front of her professor, only wearing tiny white top and her black lace thong.

"Holy shit", said Owen, while taking a step back to admire her body. "No wait. You need to put your clothes back on."

"Come on, professor Hunt." She said encouragingly.

"Please just put your clothes back on and leave." He stated with a shaky voice.

"You need to finish what you started."

"What? I didn't start anything. You are the one who has been trying to seduce me!"

"Well, I haven't seen you complaining. I know you want this." She said, peeling of her thin top.

She let him watch her play with her breast, before she pressed her petite body against his. He didn't want to stop her. She could feel his stiff member pressing against her stomach trough his trousers.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She teased, while stroking it through his pants.

He once again grabbed her wrists.

"I'm serious. Stop that." He said, letting go of her hands.

"Fine. If you are not going to let me suck your hard cock, what should we do then?"

"You should leave, and I should go home to my wife."

She ignored him and hopped onto his desk. She opened her legs, using one hand as leverage while the other hand was moving south. She slid her hand into her thong, touching herself. She let out small moans while rubbing her clit, and that almost send Owen over the edge.

Owen walked to the corner of the room and returned with a chair. He placed it in front of her, mesmerized. He sat down, not even once ripping his eyes away from her.

She noticed his actions and felt satisfied, moaning even louder.

"I think you don't need these." He said, ripping off her thong. "Fuck I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that."

"Shut up." She moaned, and pushed her middle finger inside of her.

Owen was so turned on by the sight of her moving her finger in and out in a fast pace. He didn't even know what he was thinking anymore. "God you look amazing, I want to taste you." Those words just came out of his mouth, he couldn't help it. He's heart wanted Cristina, but his mind told him to stop thinking like that.

"Oh, you do?"

"Wait, I can't. Can I?"

"Yes you can." She replied staring into his eyes.

He shifted closer, dragging his chair with him. Brown eyes met blue eyes, filled with lust. Her back arched when she felt his tongue on her. "Oh, Professor Hunt. Oh god that feels good!" Her moans grew even louder (if that was even possible) as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Shh... You need to be quiet, we don't want to get caught." The vibrations of his voice sent shivers to her spine.

"I don't like being quiet."

"Yeah, I picked up on that." He said, continuing his work. He decided to add more pleasure, and plunged in two fingers. Oh god, her pussy was extremely tight. He could only imagine what it would be like if his cock replaced his fingers.

That was when he heard his phone buzzing on the table, next to Cristina. Cristina looked at the phone before her gaze returned to him. He totally ignored the phone.

"Aren't you going to get that?" She asked.

"Well, I'm kinda busy here." He replied, but because of her looks she gave her, he picked up the phone.

"Shit. It's my wife."

"So? Answer. Be a good husband."

"You can't seriously say that while I'm eating you out." He said, chuckling, but answered the call.

"Hey honey what are you doing?" Said a female voice on the other end of the phone.

"Nothing much, just having a little something to eat." He grinned to Cristina and she giggled back.

"Okay. I'm just gonna come by your office and maybe we could get some dinner if you are still hungry?" Said Emma.

"No no. I think I'm satisfied. When are you coming here?"

"I'm already here, I'll be in your office in a minute. See you then." She ended the call.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. "Umm Cristina, you need to hide. Right now."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. My wife will be in here in a minute and I don't think that she'd appreciate a naked student in here."

"Oh fuck." She hopped of the desk and gathered her clothes and hid under his desk.

He noticed the ripped lace panties next to a bookshelf on the wall. He quickly ran to get them. He placed them in his pocket, and then noticed his huge, hard member. "What the hell am I going to do to this?" He asked, rhetorically. Cristina laughed under the desk.

* * *

Then Emma walked in. Owen quickly grabber a book to hide his growing length.

"Hey babe." Owen said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Take off your clothes." Emma said.

"What? I thought we were going out?"

"No. Owen we haven't had sex in four weeks. I need sex!" Emma screamed.

His phone buzzed on the desk. Owen looked at Emma apologetically, before grabbing the phone. He got a text from the same unknown number.

"You haven't fucked her in four weeks? Isn't your hand getting a little tired? ;)" Said the text, which was obviously from his student, hiding under the desk. He ignored it.

"Who is it?" Emma asked, looking a little angry. "Are you having an affair?"

"You know, I could help you out ;)" Said the next text that came from Cristina. He ignored that too.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Owen shouted.

"Well can you tell me who is texting you?"

"It's just Mark. He wants to go out for a drink." Owen lied.

"That is just great. Have fun with Mark. I don't want to deal with you anymore." She said angrily, gave him a deadly glare and stormed out.

Cristina started laughing loudly under the table.

"Cristina, this is not funny." He said with his professional voice.

She got up and pulled back her top and her pants. "You seriously haven't had sex in four weeks?"

He stayed quiet, his eyes on the floor.

"Okay. We will just continue this some other time." She said, wondering what was wrong with her professor. She left quietly, not wanting to upset her professor by saying something, thinking that he might feel bad for doing this to his wife.

* * *

He finally got into his car. 'What the fuck have I done? Why can't I just be a normal guy and live a happy life with my wife? What is wrong with me?' he wondered while driving, coming up to the conclusion that he needed a drink.

He entered a pub, and went straight to the bar and ordered a scotch. He stayed in position for minutes, just looking at the glass with the drink in it.

"You okay?" The bartender asked, when he noticed his depressed face.

"Nope." He answered and took a sip.

"Wife or work?" The bartender asked.

"Both." He said and finished his drink. Feeling the old scotch burn in his chest felt good. It was just what he needed.

"Man, I don't know what's wrong, but you should always listen to your heart." He heard the bartender say before he left.

* * *

He got back into his car. He was not far away from home, only about a mile. He drove quickly, wanting to get home fast.

He opened the front door. "Emma, I'm home!" He shouted.

Then he noticed the big suitcase next to the stairs. Emma was coming down the stairs with a backpack.

"What is this? Are we going somewhere?" He asked curiously.

"I am. I need a break from this."

"From what? Me?" He asked angrily. She stayed quiet. "Answer me!" He shouted.

"From our marriage." She said quietly, and took her suitcase.

Owen hadn't even thought about this, his wife leaving him. "Please don't go. We can work this out." He pleaded.

"Owen it's not like I'm filing for divorce. I'm just leaving for the weekend." And with that, she was out of the door.

* * *

After a shower, he retired to bed. Just when he was about to fall asleep, his phone started buzzing.

"Who the hell is texting me now." He said sleepily out loud, and looked at his phone.

"Have you still banged her? Makeup sex is the best. ;)" A text came from Cristina.

"No I have not. She left for the weekend. Why do you want me to fuck her?" He replied.

"I don't." He got a short reply.

"Then what do you want?" He asked.

"I want you to fuck me."

He could feel his member waking up because of the image of her naked in his bed.

"What are you doing right now?" He enquired.

"I'm at this club with my friends. Why?"

"Come over." He demanded, hoping that he wouldn't regret it later.


	4. First time

"I see you found your way." He said to Cristina, who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Yeah. Your house looks amazing. I didn't know they pay you this well." She said while admiring his body, since he was only wearing his sweatpants.

He also appreciated her tiny clothes, leaving very little to his imagination, although he had already seen her naked. "They don't. I inherited it from my granddad." He said, chuckling deep in his throat. "Come on in."

* * *

She looked around her, amazed. The house was huge and very nicely decorated. "Wow, I'm amazed. Your house is amazing!"

"Well thank you, I appreciate your compliments. You want a drink?" He smiled.

"Yes, please." She followed him to the kitchen.

"What would you like?" He asked, when he reached the small bar counter on the corner of the room.

She sat down on a bar stool. "Anything is fine." She gave him a shy smile, not being so sure if he'd see it, because it was dark outside, and he didn't have lights on.

"How about champagne?" He asked, smiling back at her.

"Ooh, fancy. I like it." She replied.

He grabbed the bottle and two champagne glasses. He popped open the bottle and poured it into the two glasses, Cristina curiously watching his every move.

"So where did your wife go?" She asked, hoping that she would't upset her.

"I don't know, she just... left."

"Are you okay?" She didn't want to hurt him.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I brought this on myself." He said and took a sip.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" She enquired curiously.

"Why do you think?"

She now realized how close he was standing.

"We are not going to have sex tonight, Cristina." He continued.

"We're not?" She asked, amazed.

"No. I want you to tell me something about yourself." He said with his low voice, and caressed her thigh as she was sitting on the bar stool.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"No." She put down her glass of very expensive looking champagne. "We are not going to do this."

"Do what?"

"Get to know each other. Because then we will develop feelings towards one another and how could that be any good?"

"Why not? I can image my future with you in it."

"Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" She screamed, grabbed her purse and stood up.

He quickly grabbed her hand before she could move any further. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I came here to fuck, okay? I don't want to feel." She said and tried to make her leave, but his hand was gripping her too tight. "Let me go."

"Well let's fuck then, if that's the only thing you want." He said and picked her up. Her legs automatically wrapped around his hips. He carried her upstairs to his massive bedroom.

* * *

She took a look around. "This is huge." She said. "This is very nice but seriously I need to go now." She turned around but bumped into him.

"You are not going anywhere until I'm done with you." He said, and she could see the lust returning into his eyes, although it was really dark and it was not easy to see anything clearly. He closed the door behind him.

She took a closer look of the room. On her left there was another door. "Is this your closet?" She enquired.

"See it yourself." He said as he opened the door to his and Emma's huge walk in closet.

She stepped in and he turned the lights on. She went to the left side o the closet, to admire his tailored suits even closer, before she found his ties. He came very close to her, and took a look at his ties.

"Pick one." He demanded.

She held up a light blue tie.

"So thats your pick?" He answered.

"And what shall I do with this?" She asked, slightly giggling.

He took the tie from her and lifted her to his shoulder and grabbed her ass.

"Okay this has come too far I want to leave now." She said, but his hold on her was too tight. "Let me down now, please."

He dumped her into his bed. "I already told you, not until I'm done with you." He climbed on top of her and possessively found her wrists and tied her to the headboard with the blue tie.

"You know you are practically raping me?" She questioned his actions.

"I think you'll be begging me for it later" He replied with a smirk.

His experienced hands went to the waist of her skirt, peeling it down. He was intrigued when he didn't see the lace he had been expecting. "Oh Cristina, where are your panties?" He said as his hand moved towards her pussy. "Huh? You're a naughty girl."

"Yess" She trembled under his touch.

"You're so drenched." He chuckled. "You want my big cock inside of you, don't you?"

"Oh god... Please stop..." She moaned in ecstasy as he rubbed her clit.

"I'm not going to stop anytime soon." He winked. And turned the bedside lamp on.

"Please turn the lamp off." She begged.

"No. I want to see all of you."

"Please, feel insecure."

"Why? You're beautiful." He stared lovingly in her eyes.

And the world stopped for a minute. She didn't want the time to move on. For a second everything felt so perfect, everything was okay, there were no worries, the world around them didn't exist. Then he continued his work.

She screamed in pleasure while his fingers moved in an out in an extreme pace. "Oh god just please just fuck me!"

Then he stopped.

"No what why did you stop?" She screamed in frustration.

"Beg for it." He said, ripping of his pants and his boxers.

"Please." She moaned quietly, not wanting to surrender. He could hardly hear her soft voice.

"I didn't quite catch that." He said and stroked his huge penis.

'How the hell is that going to fit in me? This guy is going to break me in half.' She thought, intensely watching the scene in front of her. "Please just do it, I can't wait anymore!" She had become really frustrated, wanting to feel him inside of her.

"Do what exactly?" He teased. She stayed quiet, so he continued: "Tell me. What do you want me to do."

"I want you to thrust you hard cock into my wet pussy and fuck me like I belong to you."

He did exactly as she told him. She could feel his thick hard length hitting the wall of her womb. The slight pain just heightened her pleasure. She felt like she was going to break in half. She felt like she couldn't take it anymore. "Oh god, please stop, it's too big." She screamed, not sure if the cause was the pain or the pleasure.

But he didn't wan't to stop, so when she tried to move and close her legs, he ripped them open again. "Take it like a good girl." He said possessively.

Her moans and screams were a mix of extreme pleasure and agony. "Oh god... Please stop... I can't, oh my god!"

Her screams only encouraged him to do it even harder. "You begged for it!" He said, while thrusting in and out of her in a very fast pace. She felt so pure and so innocent. Her pussy was extremely tight, maybe even too tight. Little did he know, that she was in pain.

He could feel that he was close, very close. She wanted her to come with him, so he slipped a hand between them to increase her pleasure.

He felt her walls contracting and he finally gave himself the permission to climax. She screamed and he groaned, as they came back to earth

He untied her from the headboard and laid next to her, stroking her cheek. For a minute they just laid there. They didn't talk, or move. They just stared at each other.

* * *

She heard her phone ringing, so she got up, lifted up her purse from the floor and started digging on her phone. She froze when she saw the caller id. She turned around, only wearing her silver top and gave Owen an apologetical look and left the room, probably to answer the phone.

She returned after three minutes and pulled back her shirt.

"Who was that? Are you leaving?" He questioned.

"I need to go now." She said quietly and left in a jiffy.

* * *

Wait. Did that really happen? He fucked his student? He cheated on his wife? This all felt like a dream, and he really needed to wake up.

And why did she leave? Was the sex not good enough? He admitted that he was rough and harsh, but he figured that a girl like her would be used to that kinda sex.

He spend the whole weekend trying to call her. He desperately needed to find out what went wrong, but that was proven to be extremely difficult, since she was ignoring all of his texts and calls.

* * *

On Monday morning, he was extremely hopeful, because he knew that the straight A student would not want to skip school.

But she proved him wrong. She was absent again on Tuesday and on Wednesday and on Thursday.

* * *

But on Friday she was there. He noticed that she was trying to ignore him, and avoid eye contact. After the class was dismissed, he forced her to stay for a minute.

"Cristina, what the hell went wrong?" He enquired.

"What do you want from me?" She was getting pissed.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"Everything is fine." She said, quietly, burying her face in her palms.

"I can clearly see that everything is not fine."

She lifted her head up, and he could see that her eyes were red, filled with tears.

"Tell me. You can trust me."

"It's just. That is not how my first time was supposed to be." She said with a shaky voice, wiping away a tear that escaped from the corner of her eye.

"What? You mean you were...?"

She cut him before he could finish his sentence. " Yes. I was a virgin."

* * *

 **A/N: Gosh it felt weird writing this. Tell me your opinions! ;)**


	5. You were what?

"What the hell? Cristina, that is not funny!" He was in shock.

"I'm not joking." She stated, shaking her head.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He took a deep breath with his hands on his hips. "Why the hell would you do this!" He yelled.

"I just... I didn't know it would be that... rough."

"You could have told me!" He was really angry.

"Then you would have said no."

"Damn right I would have! Cristina, seriously. Please tell me this is a joke."

Then there was a knock on the door. A handsome young man stepped in. "Hey, I'm looking for..." He forgot about the sentence when he saw Cristina crying. "Oh my god honey, what's wrong?" He rushed to hug her.

Cristina held firmly onto him. "Don't worry, I'm okay. I'll explain everything later."

"Okay. My car is int the parking lot, so I will just wait for you in there if you have something important to discuss?" The young man glanced at Owen.

"Okay. I'll meet you there. Love you." She replied to this stranger.

"I love you too." He gave a kiss on her forehead, and left.

Owen was very confused by now. "Who was that?"

"Oh that's James." Cristina said shyly, her eyes on the floor.

"Well who is this James?" Owen enquired.

"James is umm... James is my brother."

"Okay then. I think you should leave now." He said.

She could feel the angry tone in his voice. "Owen can't we just..."

"No. Leave. I don't want to have anything to do with you unless it's school related." He said with his professional voice.

She left quietly, not wanting to piss him off any more than she already had. But what she didn't know was that he was hurt.

* * *

He was extremely hurt. He was mad at himself, for letting her into his life and letting her seduce him. He was also mad at himself because he had cheated on his wife. He felt bad about taking his students virginity, and he also regretted the way he did it, even though he didn't know that it was her first time.

But he was also extremely mad at her. She was the one who started this. She seduced him, told him to take her and begged him to fuck her. She begged. Why the hell would she do this? Why would she ask for that if she was a virgin?

He desperately needed to know her secret agenda. She was hiding something. He didn't know anything about her, they were basically strangers who just happened to share their bodies together on one dark night. She was a total mystery to him, and he really wanted to figure her out.

* * *

The weekend passed in a jiffy. Emma finally returned home. She had been gone for almost a week, although she said she'd be only gone for a few days. But something was different with her. She didn't demand sex anymore, like she used to do a week ago.

"Honey, has something happened?" Owen asked from Emma, wondering what her happy mood was all about.

"What do you mean?" She smiled happily.

"You just seem... happier."

"Yeah probably because I got to spend seven days in a five star hotel all by myself." She replied with a wink, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Wait? Was that all? Was everything okay now? Because this didn't change the fact that their sex life was gone. He had no idea what he should do next.

* * *

And soon it was Monday again. He really hoped that he wouldn't have to see Cristina today. And he thought that his wish came true, until he was ready to go, already packing his stuff in his office.

She entered the room with a sultry smile on her face. "Hello there professor Hunt." She said with a seductive tone in her voice.

"Cristina, you need to stop that right now. This is not funny. I'm serious." He crossed his arms.

"No you're not. Let me suck your dick." She said, grinning, and crossed the room so she could stand very close to him.

"Woah! What the hell Cristina? What is wrong with you? First you are seducing me, then you beg me to fuck you, then you start crying because you're telling me you are a virgin and then you try to seduce me again? What the fuck do you want?"

"Can't we just..." she tried to speak but he cut her sentence before she could finish it.

"What the fuck do you want?!" He shouted.

"I want a better grade." She said calmly, looking at his, directly to his eyes.

"Are you... I just can't believe this, Cristina. You are ready to ruin a marriage for a better grade? I can believe that you were actually a virgin, but I can't believe that you would do all this trouble just because of one grade. Did you ever consider the possibility that maybe you could just study harder?"

"Yeah. But I just thought that this would be much easier."

"Are you serious? Do you realize that you just probably ended my marriage? And what would the school board think about this?"

"C'moon they..."

But he didn't let her speak. "And have you thought about your family?" He was standing very close now, as he reached to cup her face with his right hand.

"What about my family?" She asked, her voice slightly cracking.

"How would they feel if I told him that I tied you to my bed and fucked the shit out of you with my big dick? Huh?" He's voice was deep and he spoke slowly. On purpose.

Oh god. She didn't know if she should be disgusted or turned on. She stayed quiet.

He's hands moved to her hips, he pulled her close to him, so she could feel his gorgeous body. "How would they feel if I told him that it was too big for you? That you couldn't handle it, but you looked so innocent and sexy when you were begging for it so I didn't want to stop."

"Please stop." She looked down.

"And how much you screamed when you came and how tightly your pussy clenched around my dick while was still inside of you."

"Please let me go." She tried to get his hand off of her, but he was holding onto her too tight.

"And I would also tell them how you came to my office, took off your clothes and started playing with your wet pussy right in front of my eyes on my desk. And how I got so turned on that I wanted to taste you. And then I'd mention how much I enjoyed it all. Is that what you want me to do?"

"No."

"Then leave. I don't want trouble. You are just my student and nothing ever happened between the two of us." He let go of her and returned back to his chair behind the desk.

"Please, we can..."

"And you are still getting the B."

"I'll tell everyone that you abused me." She tried to fight back.

"Go ahead. I'd love to tell your dad how much you enjoyed it." He laughed with a big grin on his face.

She stormed out.

* * *

Owen wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. He felt like she was the one who caused this. Did he take her virginity or did she give her virginity to him? He understood why she didn't mention that she was a virgin.

He spend two whole days wondering if he should talk to her. In fact, he had no idea how she felt. She had told him her version of the story, but he wasn't so sure that he believed every word she said. So what was her deal? What did she really want? She was a mystery to him.

He saw noticed her again on Friday morning. He couldn't hold back anymore, he had to say something. She was walking down the hallway until she was pulled into the janitors closet, hoping that no one noticed that or might get in trouble.

"You told me two like four days ago that you don't wan't to have anything to do with me?" She questioned her actions.

"Yeah and you said that you would tell everyone that I abused you, I guess that we're all liars here."

"What do you want?"

"I just think that I should apologize to you."

"I'm all ears."

"I'm really sorry how I handled it all. Are you okay? Like physically?"

"Yeah I'm okay. I was a bit sore the day after it but I'm okay now. Really."

"I'm glad to hear that. It really wasn't my intention to hurt you. I should have been more careful. I'm not usually like that, you know... with my wife."

"Like what?"

"Well, for example, I have never tied her to the headboard. She's not into that kinda stuff..."

"You know, I actually would have loved it if I hadn't been my first time." She said with a magnetic smile. "I'm into that kinda stuff." She whispered to his ear, and left a kiss on his neck, right under his ear.

* * *

She left the closet right after that. Now he was confused again. How did she do that? How did she just forget about the world and think that nothing else mattered than the two of them?

* * *

On their afternoon class, he could finally concentrate on his work again, since she was absent.

But when he was once again sitting in his office, his mind started racing. Where was she? Why wasn't she attending? Was something wrong?

That was when she once again stormed into his office.

'Oh god, I don't even want to know where this is going...' he thought.

"You missed the class. Where were you?" He decided to speak, because she stayed silent, sitting on the sofa, just staring at the wall.

He got up from behind his desk. He walked next her to the couch, and sat next to her.

"You know, my mom died last year." She buried her head to her hands, so that her elbows were on her thighs.

"I'm so sorry I didn't..."

"Don't be. I hated her."

He had know idea what he was supposed to say, or if he should just stay quiet.

She continued talking, so he decided to go with option number two.

"It was last year. Breast cancer. It was bad. She struggled with it for two years. Then she beat it. Then it came back and took her. But I hated her. She always wanted me to marry this man I have known since I was like eight years old. He's nice, you know, but I didn't love him. He was my mom's best friend's son, and they lived right across the street. My mom was also so religious. She always told me that I have to wait until I get married or I will end up in hell or something else like that. I really hated her so much, and I don't even know how that is possible, since she was my mother. I really hope that she knows everything I have done."

"So you wanted to fuck me because it's against the rules?"

"Maybe."

"Okay."

"I'm going to go now."

"Well, I'll be here. I still have to check my emails."

She gave him a glance and exited his office.

'Well, that didn't go as I thought I would have.' He thought.

He figured that he could check his emails when he got home. He took his briefcase and left the office. He got out of the building, and saw something he certainly did not expect. Cristina kissing someone, like ten feet away. He identified the man to be James. He didn't think that James was her brother since they were practically eating each other's faces.

Owen cleared his throat, so he would get their attention. He wanted to know who this man really was. They stopped kissing when they heard someone, thinking that their makeout session might disturb someone.

She turned her face to her professor, her face was petrified.

Owen had a big smile on his face, hiding his pain. He offered his hand to the young man. "I think that I should introduce myself. Professor Owen Hunt."

The young man shook his hand. "Professor Hunt! I think Cristina has a secret crush on you, she can't stop talking about you. I'm James Morrison, Cristina's fiancé."


	6. Keep 'em ladies happy or this happens

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been "busy" doing nothing and watching Netflix. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Wow. You are engaged?" Owen asked, chuckling, trying to hide his disgust. How could Cristina do this?

Cristina just stared at her feet. She couldn't bare to look him in the eyes, since she knew that he was hurt.

"Yeah. We are getting married in two weeks," James said with a huge smile on his face and wrapped his hand around Cristina.

"In two weeks? That's great! How long have you two known each other?" Owen was furious but he kept the fake smile on his face anyway.

"Yes. We were supposed to wait until she graduates, but then we figured that we should just get it over with," he answered, chuckling. "We met when we were eight years old when my family moved to the house right across the street from Cristina's. Our moms were best friends, in fact, they still are," he continued with a huge sparkly smile on his face.

Owen was even more surprised. Cristina had just told him that her mother was dead and he didn't think that James's mother would be best friend with a corpse.

Finally, Cristina decided to speak up. "James I think it's time for us to go home now. I don't think that my professor is interested in my personal life," Cristina said with a shy smile. It was clear that she wanted to get away from this awkward situation.

"Okay honey," James said softly and gave a light kiss to her forehead.

"Hey can I quickly exchange few words with Cristina?"

James looked very confused, but that was nothing compared to Cristina, who was mortified.

"She missed my class today," Owen cleared.

"Oh yes I'm sorry about that, she was just helping me to move some stuff to our new apartment," he smiled. "I'll just wait you in the car babe," He let go of Cristina's hand and walked away.

'What the hell? They live together?' Owen was even more surprised, this woman was playing with him.

"Wow. Congratulations," Owen said sarcastically.

"Sir, it's not what you think," she desperately tried to fight back.

"So you are not getting married in two weeks and mother is in fact dead?" He tried to sound intimidating and he did it successfully.

"I'm sorry, I..."

He cut her off before she had a chance to finish her sentence. "I want to see you. Tomorrow."

"Sir, respectfully, I don't think that it's wise to see you."

"Then do you want me to tell the pretty boy that I fucked you," he laughed a bit. "You were so cute when you were screaming that it was too big and that you couldn't take it," he continued, grinning.

"You wouldn't do that."

"I think I should warn him. That you have your kinky side. And that your pussy is so tight," He laughed.

"Stop." She couldn't even look at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He left, leaving Cristina to catch her breath.

He had a lot on his mind. It seemed like Cristina had lied about everything. But wait. Was she really a virgin? It was clear that they had known each other since they were kids so hadn't they ever had any sexual activity? That seemed impossible.

He finally pulled to the driveway. Finally everything felt normal, although they didn't have any activity with Emma.

* * *

"Emma, I'm home!" He yelled out to the house, that once again seemed empty. But it was probably because it was a four bedroom house, and it was huge. He walked up the stairs to their master bedroom only to find her laying on the bed, wearing only red lingerie. Owen had to admit that she looked absolutely amazing. It was obvious that she had gone to the hairdresser, since her hair had a different kind of tone in it, it was glossy and wavy. "What's all this?" He asked, flabbergasted.

Emma got up to her knees, and moved to the edge of the bed, where Owen was standing with a very surprised look on his face. "If you are now refusing to make love to me, I'm going think that you are having an affair or something and then I will leave you. So which road do you want to take?" She stared directly into his eyes.

Owen instantly took off his jacket and pressed his lips to hers. "Well if those are the options, I have to say that I'm going to make love to my wife," he said in-between kisses.

And so they did. Three times that night.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Owen wondered if he could get rid of Emma for a few hours so he could invite Cristina to come over.

"Darling, the girls proposed a spa day. I think I want to go, it's been a long time since I've seen them," Emma said, while they were enjoying their breakfast.

It seemed like she was making this very easy for him. "Yeah sure, go, have fun with your friends. When are you going to come back?" He was now kissing her neck, trying to appease her.

"I think I'll be home by four. And I will expect some sweet loving when I get back," she said giggling.

"Oh you will definitely get your loving," Owen closed the conversation with a deep kiss to her lips.

He dialed Cristina right after Emma stepped out of the house.

"Get over here," he demanded with his low voice. Even he had to admit that it sounded intimidating.

"I can't come over right now. I have stuff to do," she tried to fight back.

"Be here in fifteen minutes or the next person I'm going to call are your parents."

"You're bluffing."

"Do you want to find out? I think that they would love to hear about your extracurricular activities with your professor. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

* * *

In twenty minutes she was standing behind his door, knocking on it. She wasn't quite sure about his intentions anymore, everything was so messy.

He opened the door. "Miss Yang, you are late. Do you think you should be punished?"

Was he seriously hurt and mad or was he flirting with her on purpose? She couldn't quite tell. She decided to ignore his question. She walked past him to his house and turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry. For lying to you," she said quietly.

"I don't get you. Why would you lie to me?"

"I just didn't want you to know the real me."

"So you pretended to be someone else?"

"Yeah. Kinda. I don't know."

"Why?"

"I hate my life. It's so fucked up. I just want to get away."

"So you didn't do it all for a better grade?"

"Do you seriously think that I meant it? I'm not crazy for gods sake."

"Okay. But I really need to know one thing."

"What?"

"Were you really a virgin?"

"Yes."

"How? You have been with James since you were a kid. How do you cope?"

"Our families are very religious, so we decided to wait until we get married. And I don't know, how do you cope if you are not having sex with your wife?"

"Well me and my wife are past our troubles."

"You had sex with her?" She almost shouted.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because she is my wife. Is there a problem?"

"Yes! You can't be having sex with her if you are having sex with me!" She was mad.

"Yeah well, she isn't into threesomes," he laughed.

"I'm serious. You can't have sex with her."

"You can't tell me that I can't have sex with my wife. I have needs, and I need someone to satisfy them."

"You know that I could do that, right?"

"I think you should satisfy your future husband."

"I think I should leave." She gave him a deadly glare and walked past him. She was exasperated.

* * *

Time flew and Emma came back home. They made love several times, like Owen had promised. But for him, the emotional connect between them had vanished. They were more friends than lovers now. But he still couldn't bare to leave her. Although they hadn't always been a perfect couple, they had still had their good moments and great adventures. Leaving her wouldn't be easy.

* * *

Owen had spend the weekend making love to Emma, and soon it was Monday again. He was finishing everything up in his office before heading home. He heard the familiar knock on his door, and a familiar face stepped in and locked the door.

"I thought you were mad at me," he spoke first.

"I want you," she claimed, moving forward toward her professor.

"What do you mean? I don't get you. You are a mystery to me."

"I want to spend time with you. I want to have sex with you. I want to have a dirty affair with my professor."

"You have a boyfriend. You can have sex with him."

"No I can't, he wants to wait."

"I don't get why. Most men would find you irresistible."

"Even you?" She stepped closer as her hands went to his belt.

He didn't stop her while she was unbuckling his belt. "Even me. But I have a wife I can have sex with anytime I want."

"Did you have sex with her yesterday?" She enquired.

His trousers hit the floor. "Yes I did," he answered.

That hurt her to the core. "Well did she at least suck your dick?" She stared into his eyes seductively. Her small hands disappeared into his boxers and found their way around his growing length.

"No she did do that yesterday," he said firmly and cleared his throat. Her touch felt so good, so unbelievably special.

"Well I think that someone should," she proposed and dropped to her knees, giving him a wicked smile and pulled his boxers down.

He almost came right when he felt her lips kissing the tip of his cock. She opened her palms to lick it from the bottom to the top. He grabbed a fistful of her hair to guide her.

She was a good at this. Actually she was great. He suspected that she had at least done this before, although she hadn't had sex.

"Ohh, Cristina..." he babbled in ecstasy. Her hungry mouth greedily sucked his impressive length from her position on her knees. "Oh god Cristina," he groaned. "I'm going to come."

"Come in my mouth." She giggled and cupped his balls. That was it for him. He spilled his cum in her mouth and she swallowed every last drop of it. She wiped the corners of her mouth and rose to her feet. He was still catching her breath. She left quickly, not saying a word. He wanted him to consider how much fun they would have, and that is exactly what he did when he drove home.

* * *

The first thing he saw when he stepped in into his house was his wife sitting on the stairs, sobbing. He hurried to her and wrapped a hand around her shaking body, comforting her. "What's wrong?" He enquired.

"You need to break up with me," she sobbed.

"Why would I do that?" 'Does she know something?' He thought.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow. I didn't expect this. Umm... Isn't it too early for it to know for sure? We had sex on friday for the first time in months, I think it's too early for that to show in a pregnancy test. And why would I leave you if we are having a baby?"

Honestly he felt a bit disappointed. Having a baby with Emma meant that he would be tied to her for the rest of his life. But he had always wanted babies and getting a baby that was all his was his dream, although he was already 34 years old. He was married, owned his own house and he had a steady job. He was ready to settle down and reproduce.

"What's the matter?" He asked again.

Emma buried her head to her palms. "It's not yours."

* * *

 **Please tell me your opinions, reviews give me motivation ;)**


	7. Airport

**I have decided that I will update this story every Friday from now on. I know that the storyline is a bit confusing, hope you can get a hold of it. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

It went on for six weeks. She kept teasing him, but never actually let him do anything to her. For example, two weeks ago she told him very detailedly how she had left her underwear home that day. She was driving him crazy and enjoying it.

He was still with Emma. Not like actually together, they just lived under the same roof. It had been six weeks since he found out that she was pregnant but they hadn't yet discussed it. It was clear that Emma wanted to keep the baby even though she knew it would be impossible with the baby's real father, who didn't want to be a part of the baby's life. So Emma had decided that she is going to have the baby, by herself or with Owen. They both had the need to discuss this matter, but Owen didn't know how he could explain that he felt bad about growing a child who wasn't his flesh and blood but he felt even more terrible about his relationship with his student and how broken his wife would be if she found out.

Cristina was in good terms with James. She got him to push the wedding to June, after her graduation. This meant that she had seven months until she had to tie her life to James. She loved James and she didn't want him to get hurt, but she wasn't sure that she'd want to spend the rest of her life with him.

* * *

"Good afternoon professor Hunt," she said with a seductive smile as she stepped into his office.

"Well good afternoon, Miss Yang." He smiled back. "Okay seriously when are you going to stop with the teasing? I think I got the message," he continued.

"I think this is greatly amusing," she giggled.

Over the past six weeks they had gotten to know each other better, even though those weren't their intentions. He found himself always wanting more of her.

"This is not. When am I going to get some action?" He asked as he pulled her into his lap, straddling him.

"Mmhh... Be patient, I'm worth the wait," she said as he was leaving wet kisses all over her neck.

"I know you are, but I haven't had any activity in six weeks. I have needs." He tried to reason her.

"I have needs too, but I take care of them by myself," she said, kissing him on the mouth.

"You know that I could take care of your needs." He desperately tried to convince her that it was a great idea.

"Oh I'm not so sure about that, I have very high standards." She ran her hands through his hair.

"I can prove it," he said, confidently, his hands traveling to her ass. "I'm serious."

"I know. You will get you chance soon," she kissed his nose and rose from his lap. "I have to go. I need to work on this english assignment, thanks to you," she said, giving him a sarcastic smile.

"C'moon. You know I can't trade grades for sex, especially when I'm not getting any sex."

"You know, I'd have more time to spend with you if I hadn't have to do this assignment."

"I am not going to favor you, that would be unfair."

"Then enjoy your celibacy."

"Or I can just bang my wife."

"Stop that. How are things going with her?"

"Our plan is working. I'm leaving her tomorrow. What about James?"

"I got him to hold off the wedding. We're having them after I graduate, if I then want to marry him."

"Okay. You should go home to James."

"And you should go home to your wife."

He took a deep breath, marveling her face. She was so beautiful.

She rose up from his lap. "Have you ever dreamed about me?" She asked shyly, giggling.

"Yeah. I hate it."

"Why do you hate it? I'm amazing!"

"It's just... In those dreams, we are naked and doing very dirty things to each other. Then I wake up and I feel really crappy because those are just dreams, they aren't real. Why are you asking?"

"No reason. You know, we will be real, someday."

"That is exactly what I have been trying to tell you!"

"We are going to do that. Soon. I promise," she said, very enthusiastically.

"I'd love that. What made you suddenly change your mind?"

"I'm not sure if we are going to go all the way, we are taking things slowly. Maybe you'll just get a taste."

"I like the sound of that, if you mean it literally."

"I do." She left.

She was so confusing. She had been withholding sex for the past six weeks, but now she had suddenly changed her mind?

* * *

He arrived home, only to find Emma sitting on the stairs, right across the front door.

"Owen, we really need to talk about this," she demanded.

"Not now. I'm tired," he replied firmly.

"That's the problem. You never want to get into it, you refuse to talk about it!"

He ignored her.

"You need to talk to me! You need to tell me what you feel!"

"You don't really want to know how I feel. I can't tell you, I don't want to hurt you."

"Of course you can tell me."

He took a deep breath. "I can't raise someone else's child."

"I'll get an abortion."

"I can't let you do that, you want this baby."

"I do, that's true. But I want you more."

"Emma that's not going to work out."

"So what do you want? A divorce?"

"No." Leaving her wouldn't be so simple, since they had been together for nearly eleven years. "I think we should separate for a while, to see how we'd manage without each other. I just need time for myself and time to think about how I feel knowing that you cheated on me." Little did she know that she wasn't the only one who had cheated.

Emma was out of the house in one hour, headed towards her childhood home.

* * *

He spent the first night alone. Thinking about how all of this had started, eight weeks ago. It all seemed so surreal. He had gotten himself into a huge mess. He wasn't even sure why he was doing this. Nothing good could come out of this. Cristina will get married and he will probably divorce Emma and he could even lose his job, which he liked, very much.

On Saturday evening he called her. He told her to come over and to bring an overnight bag. She made a plan to tell James that she's at a sleepover with her fellow students. Fortunately James bought it and she was on her way.

"Well that didn't take long." He smiled at Cristina and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Don't you ever keep lights on?" She wondered, holding his hand as he pulled her into the house.

"No. Darkness is an old friend of mine," he replied with a smirk.

"I'm going to change my clothes, while you should drag your butt into the kitchen and prepare me something to eat." She changed the subject.

He followed her instructions and dragged his butt into the kitchen. Ten minutes later he felt two small hand around him, marveling his abs, moving to his belt. He turned around to see her, dressed in lacy black bra and panty set and a satin robe.

"Whoa," he said, letting his eyes wander around. "I thought you were going to get dressed. Looks like you have only taken your clothes off," he continued.

"Well I can put more clothes on," she said seductively and tried to leave the room, but he had grabbed her wrist before she could do that.

"I think I am going to have my dinner now," he said and picked her up.

"Your spaghetti isn't even cooked yet," she giggled.

"Oh I wasn't talking about the spaghetti." He carried her to the dining room, which was not so far away. He laid her on her back on the table and grabbed a chair so he could sit down. He pulled her ass closer to the edge, and with a little help from her, he slipped of her panties. He spread her legs with his palms.

"Mr. Hunt..." she moaned. He loved when she called him 'professor' or 'Mr. Hunt', it reminded him of the still remaining authority.

The lust had returned into his eyes as he was smelling in the scent of her sex.

"Please", she begged.

"Please what?" He laughed. "Do you want me to eat your pussy?" He surprised her with plunging in a finger.

She gasped from the sensation of his finger inside of her. "Please do it," she pleaded.

"Say it out loud and you might get what you want", he smirked from between her legs.

"Please professor Hunt... Please lick my pussy," she moaned loudly and grabbed the back of his head, pulling his head closer to her center.

He started slowly, taking his time to play and nibble with her outer labia before licking her pussy multiple times from the bottom to the top. His tongue visited every place it possibly could. He finally started moving his finger inside of her, adding another finger so the first finger wouldn't be lonely.

Her hand left his hair, tying to get a hold from the dining room table she was laying on. "Oh my gosh. Please don't stop, please don't stop!" She screamed as his fingers moved in and out of her in a fast pace. Even though she had had sex only once in her life, she could swear that he was the best lover she was ever going to have.

His left hand left her thigh to move upper to tear down her black lacy bra. His talented fingers quickly found her nipples. He teased them into hard little buds and roughly grabbed and squeezed them, just the way she liked.

Her legs rose into the air from his back as her moans grew louder and louder. She firmly grabbed his hair, pushing her groin to her professors face. "Oh my god, I'm so close, I'm going to come!" She screamed.

"Spread your pussy for me babe," he said hoarsely and added a third finger to her sopping wet cunt.

She moved her hands to follow his instructions and screamed as she felt his teeth slightly scraping against her overly sensitive clit.

"Aahh I'm coming! Oh god yes!" She screamed when she came, her legs shaking in the air, her pussy clenching tightly around his fingers.

He was overjoyed that he could cause her so much pleasure. He felt so satisfied when he heard her screaming from the top of her lungs. He was also glad that his house was a detached house so his neighbors wouldn't hear his assault on her. He wanted her to be as loud as she wanted to be because to him this night was all about pleasing her.

"Oh my god. That was amazing," she said, coming back to earth from her high, still panting.

"I'm sorry about how I took your virginity. You never really got to know how good sex can actually be. I am going to make that up to you. I promise." He smiled staring into her eyes with his soulful look.

They had it again. The moment. The moment where the entire world didn't exist. Only thing that was remaining was the two of them. Everything felt so perfect when he was staring straightly into her eyes with that look. If they were a couple, this look would have meant 'I love you'. But since their relationship wasn't about love, Cristina wasn't sure what this look meant. She had said before that all she wanted from his was his you know what, but now that she had gotten to know him over the past six weeks, she wouldn't mind having an actual relationship with this man, in fact she had a tiny, tiny crush on him. But she had to admit that she was only a student and he was her professor. Her married professor. And she was going to get married too. Every time when she told herself that she was never going to marry Owen and have his kids, she couldn't help but to feel a little bit disappointed.

"I think that our food is cold," he finally spoke.

"Yeah."

* * *

They had sex that night. Actually multiple times because she just couldn't get enough of him.

But compared to their first time, this time it was more 'making love' than 'fucking'. He took the time to caress her. He made sure that she enjoyed it and that she wasn't in any pain. He told her that she was beautiful. He really did think that she was beautiful, so beautiful that he in that moment thought that hee wanted to spend the rest of his life just looking at her face. He couldn't get enough of her.

They laid in bed together, naked, under the covers, her head resting on his chest. She decided to speak up first. "Thank you." She kissed him softly on the lips. "I loved it," she continued.

"Please call me Owen from now on." He thought that they had reached that level of intimacy, and if they wanted to spend more time together she should call him by his first name.

She giggled. "You love it when I call you Mr. Hunt." She had a huge smile on her face.

So did he. "I love the authority it gives me. Makes me feel like you're all mine."

She moved upwards so that she could stare into his eyes. "I want to be all yours."

He wasn't sure about what that indicated. She continued, "I've had those dreams, you know. Where we have three perfect kids, a dog and a white picket fence."

He smiled at the idea, even though he knew that it would never come true. "I love holding you in my arms. I could do this forever," he said, not being sure if he meant it.

"It's like we have this pink little bubble where only we exist and nothing else matters," she responded.

"Let's run away together. For the weekend," he suggested.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Let's do that."

"You are kidding me," she laughed.

"No I'm serious. Will you go on a weekend trip with me?"

* * *

And that is how they found themselves in the Palo Alto airport in Friday afternoon.

"I can't believe that we're actually doing this," she said. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" She giggled.

"Oh c'moon, like you didn't want to go," Owen replied.

"Can you at least tell me where are we going?"

"No. That is a surprise."

"So what are you going to do, blindfold me until we arrive to our destination?"

"Oh, I hadn't even thought about that. Would you like to be blindfolded?" He teased, the question meaning more things than one.

"I think you already know the answer to that," she answered with a wink and moved closer to him so she would be able to whisper int his ear. "Only if you tie me to the bed."

She drove him crazy. And he loved that.

* * *

 **Reviews keep me going! hint, hint ;)**


	8. La Paz

**I don't know if there even is an airport in La Paz → basically almost everything in this chapter is made up. I was supposed to upload this on Friday but this time I was actually busy and didn't have the time to do so, sorry :(. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait... ;)**

 **/ And please tell me if you have any ideas what should happen next!**

* * *

They were flying in first class, for the first time of her life, not because her family didn't have the money, they did, but they had never had the time to travel, since her parents were so busy with their own lives.

She shifted closer so she could whisper into his ear. "You know, now that you have familiarized me with the gentle sex, I think that this weekend we should try something new." She had a wicked smile on her face.

He certainly liked the sound of that. "That sounds interested. What would you like to try?" This girl was driving her insane.

She handed him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" He asked, grinning.

"That is our plan for the weekend," she sounded confident, knowing that the list she made would certainly satisfy her professor.

"This is a long list. Are you sure that we have time to finish all these tasks?"

"We better have. We could execute the first one right now," she teased and took the paper from his hands.

"Right now?" He was a bit astonished.

"Yes. I'll go first and you will meet me in there in two minutes." She got up from her seat and headed down the aisle to the nearest toilet.

He shook his head and chuckled. After a minute of waiting, he stood up and headed towards the small enclosed. She opened the door and pulled him into the cramped airplane stall. He closed the door after looking out, hoping that their intentions weren't obvious to the other passengers.

Ten minutes later they were both catching their breaths.

"We joined the mile high club", he grinned.

"Yeah, we did," she laughed, checking herself from the mirror.

"Maybe I'll go first and you will follow after a minute. We don't want everyone to know about our encounter."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The two-hour flight was over in a jiffy and soon they landed at the La Paz airport. It took them 30 minutes to get to their hotel. Their room was huge, with a nice ocean view. She jumped to the king-sized bed, which felt amazingly comfortable and soft. He crawled next to her and wrapped a hand around her, pulling her close.

"How could you afford this?" She had been wondering that question for the whole flight.

"I had savings for a rainy day," he smiled as he nibbled her neck.

"So this was a rainy day situation?"

"Well my wife did cheat on me."

"Actually I think that you cheated first," she giggled.

"Yeah and whose fault was that?" He kissed her soft lips.

"Well I wasn't the one ho sticked your penis in my vagina, that was you." She poked his chest playfully.

"Let's not talk about my wife," he shook his head and cupped her face with his palm.

"Then what would you like to do?" She asked and climbed on top of him.

"Show me that list of yours," he demanded, smiling mischievously.

They spent the day on the beach, enjoying the sun, playing in the water. It all felt amazing.

What were the chances of finding a person that is so good to you that you could imagine spending your life with them, but then being attached to that person in a way that if the world found out you would be ripped apart and the life, the real life that you have chosen for yourself will be ruined? And all that would be left in your world would be the memories of times like this — times that felt like dreams, since they were too good to be true.

For him this was more than just sex. But she didn't know that. He was escaping the real world, the fact that he had maybe like three friends and all of them were morons and his lousy marriage that he didn't want to end. Being with Cristina made him feel wanted. She was persistent, going after him. And it didn't take much time for him to realize that he wanted this woman too. She was so playful, so unpredictable, and so mysterious, that every minute he spent with her made him want her even more. He was addicted.

As they laid naked under the covers of the king sized bed, he decided to start a conversation. "How many kids would we have?" He asked, his hand caressing her breast, since they were spooning.

"What?" She laughed, flabbergasted.

"I keep imagining this world where you and I met for the first time in a coffee shop," he said, kissing her shoulder.

"What are you talking about? Are you like high or something?" She giggled.

"You see, in this world you are not my student and I am not your teacher. We are just people that happened to meet in a coffee shop. I asked you out and you first turned me down, but I was very persistent and we had a date a week after that on a Friday night. We went to a nice restaurant and after that we took a long walk on the beach where you told me about your life and your stupid high school prom date. I told you that you were beautiful and then i asked if i could kiss you and you said yes."

"Three," she said quietly. He could barely hear her.

"What?"

She decided to continue his story. "You proposed exactly two years after that and we got married exactly a year after that, making June 15th our official anniversary..."

He cut her sentence. "Why June 15th?"

"I don't know, shut up, it's my turn to talk!" She playfully hit him.

She continued. "You bought us this beautiful huge, grey, five bedroom american craftsman house for us. Our eldest child, Aidan, is soon turning seven. And his little brother, the five-year-old Emmet is having this phase where he likes trains more than us. And our youngest, three-year-old Portia is learning how to read, which has frankly been very easy for her, I think she's kinda advanced, too good for her age. You and I are doing great. Our tenth anniversary was two weeks ago and you bought me this huge bouquet of red roses, which are not my favorite flower so i scolded you and you left. First i thought that you were mad but then you came back with a bunch of these amazing light purple lilies and you apologized and took drove the kids to a family friend for the night. You ordered pasta from that restaurant i love and you told me to take a bath and relax. When i descended down the stairs, the whole living room was lit up by candles, most of them had the vanilla scent that you know that i love. We ate dinner, and after that you got very, very lucky." She softly traced his arm with her fingers.

He continued where she left off. "Three months after that I forced you into buying a dog. We bought this gorgeous black labrador retriever and named her Ryder. Although you didn't even want that dog in the first place, you two became inseparable..."

"No, why does the dog have such a stupid name? Nobody names their dog Ryder! Female dog!"

He tickled her waist. "The kids decided it!"

"And who gave the kids the permission to name the dog?"

"Their cool dad did!" He kissed her to shut her up.

"Oh so you're the cool dad?" She playfully pushed him away. "If the dad is like that then the mom might get mad."

"Don't worry, the dad will bring her flowers and give her a back massage and everything will be fine again," he winked.

* * *

The next day he took her to a restaurant. She wore a strapless dress and heels with her dark curls down. He wore a navy suit without the tie. Their way to the restaurant went easily without any troubles and they finally got seated. He ordered some white wine for them.

She caught him staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You look so pretty, I could just look at you for hours."

She blushed.

They soon ordered their food, and had a lively discussion while waiting.

"How come you and your wife don't have any kids?"

"We were supposed to wait until I get a real job and we could settle down."

"Well aren't you?"

"Yes. But after we got everything I just wasn't so sure about everything anymore."

"Why. Did something happen?"

"No. We just... I guess we just kinda grew apart, you know."

"Yea. I get it." She continued. "It's the same with me and James. Everybody just expects so much from us. Everyone can't wait until we get married and I start popping out kids. That's one reason why I'm with you. With you, everything is so different." She stared right into his eyes. He stared back.

"I can't wait till this dinner is over and we can cross some more things from that list of yours." He grinned.

In that moment, she was glad that the table cloth was so long that nobody saw her foot traveling up and down his shin.

"Cristina. What are you doing?" He startled a bit.

"This wasn't on the list, but I have always wanted to do this," she giggled. Her foot rose even higher, now teasing his inner thigh, reaching to lightly hit his groin.

* * *

Finally after all of the teasing and of course, eating, they were finally back in their room. Cristina's back was pushed against the door, while Owen was assaulting her neck, ripping down her dress

She pushed off her heels and ran her hands through his hair as he tore of her bra and panties.

He lifted her up and threw her to the bed. She laid there, looking sexy as hell. He took off his suit jacket, letting it fall to the floor easily. Then he pulled his shirt from his pants and started to unbutton it, slowly. She got impatient and decided to join his actions. She got closer to the edge of the bed on her knees. She tore off the shirt, a few buttons flying off. Her hands then found his belt, and did a fast job unbuckling it. She pushed down his pants and boxers and found his already hard member. He grabbed her from the waist and turned her around, holding her for a minute, roughly playing with her breasts, sucking on her neck. Then he pushed her upper body down to the mattress and gently pushed himself inside of her, hearing a loud moan escaping from Cristina's lips.

* * *

She could hear his heartbeat, as she was lying on top of him, after many rounds of their steaming encounters. "I wish I could just lay like this forever," she admitted.

"Me too." He traced her spine with the tips of his fingers. "You know, we could."

"Are you insane?" She laughed. "No we couldn't."

"Yeah we could!"

She could hear the excitement in his voice. "Shut up." She didn't know what to say.

"I'm serious Cristina. We will make a plan, and after you graduate we will be on our way, and we will get it all, the three kids and the dog with that stupid name."

"Are you serious?" Has he gone crazy?

"I'm serious Cristina! Let's do that!"

"You might be the craziest person I have ever met."


	9. You broke her

**Sooo, I know exactly what will happen in the end, but I have no idea what will happen in between, so please leave a review telling what should happen next ;) ... and I am also annoyed that this chapter turned out to be shorter than I expected...**

* * *

" _I have something I need to tell you," Owen said firmly, leaning against his old mahogany desk._

" _What is it?" Cristina looked confused._

" _My wife is pregnant." He stared at the floor with his arms crossed._

 _Her vision became blurry. "Wow," she was astonished. "Congratulations."_

" _It's not mine." He lifted his eyes from the floor to see Cristina with her eyes closed, taking a deep breath._

" _I don't quite know what to say," she admitted. "Or feel."_

" _You can tell me what's on your mind. Don't be scared."_

" _I feel sorry for you. I really do. But I also can't help but to feel happy, because this is a huge mess and in the end I might get you all to myself." She told him exactly what she thought._

" _You want me all to yourself?"_

" _Yeah. Maybe. I don't know. Why wouldn't I?"_

" _Well I thought that we..."_

" _You thought that we were just fooling around? What am I to you? Am I just a screw?"_

" _Yes," he answered with a serious look on his face. "And you are a damn good one."_

 _She shook his head and picked up her bag from the floor. "Nice," she replied with one word and stood up. She had only taken a few steps away from him when he turned around and kissed her. She slapped him, on his cheek. But he didn't really mind. "What the fuck do you want?" She asked, her hand on his chest, slightly trying to push him away._

 _He grabbed her ass with both of his hands, pulling her closer. "C'moon. I was kidding. You know that I'm not just using you for sex. Why would you think that?" He tried to reach down to kiss her but she pushed him away._

" _Wow, aren't you a prince charming." She smiled at him, very sarcastically. His hands reached to her waist. She easily removed his hands. "Stop it, I'm serious. I feel slutty."_

" _Oh you can show me exactly how slutty you are feeling," he replied with his I-know-you-want-me smile on his face._

" _Stop. I don't want to just jump right into having sex. We don't even know what we are doing!"_

" _We are just enjoying ourselves."_

" _Well I think that we should wait before we start enjoying each other."_

"Cristina, the earth is calling!" Connor yelled into her ear. "What's wrong with Cristina?" Asked Paul, set his tray onto the table and sat down.

"I'm sorry, I was just reminiscing." Cristina smiled and stole few fries from Paul's plate.

"So. How was Mexico?" Connor asked.

"Mexico was beautiful," Cristina admitted.

"Are you still not going to tell us who you were with?" Paul enquired. "C'moon Cris, we are your best friends!" Connor continued.

"No I am not," she giggled. She lifted her gaze from Paul's food to see her mystery man leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall.

"Well you have to tell us at least something!" Connor demanded and tickled her stomach. She giggled until she saw the expression on his professors face. She turned to Connor to playfully slap his arm. He wrapped his arm around her. "You know that we all will find out someday"

"I doubt that." Cristina turned to check on her mystery man, only to see him looking very angry. He left with his arms crossed. "I need to go, I'll see you two later."

She hurried to his office, and locked the door behind her. She pushed off her shoes and her cardigan and walked towards Owen, who was sitting in his desk chair. Cristina moved behind him and let her hands move down from his shoulders to his chest.

"I have work to do." Owen cleared his throat.

Cristina pressed a kiss to his neck. "So?"

"I don't have time." Owen spoke very politely with a cold tone in his voice

"I think you have five minutes to spend," Cristina said, her hands traveling to his lower abdomen.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her hands off. "I said, I don't have time."

"Okay is something wrong? Did I do something?" She questioned. She walked to the front of his desk and took a seat.

"Everything is fine." His eyes were glued to the papers on his desk.

"Everything is clearly not fine. Tell me!"

"I don't like the way he touches you," Owen admitted, crossing his arms and looking up from the desk.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I don't know his name. That friend of yours."

"You mean Connor?" She laughed. "Are you serious? We have been best friends through these three and a half years of college, I can't help it if he hugs me."

"Well can you tell him to stop it?"

"Why would I do that? Connor is my friend!"

"Well it's not like I can just tell him to stop!" He raised his voice. "Just end it."

"Excuse me? You are saying that I can't hug my friends?" Cristina laughed loudly and threw her hands in the air. "Owen what the hell is wrong with you? Nothing is going on between me and Connor!"

"That is not what I'm saying. I just know what his intentions are."

"What? So you are saying that he just wants to have sex with me?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe? You have got to be kidding me!" She was furious and walked to the door.

"Cristina, don't go." He pleaded.

"Maybe we were a mistake. I'm going to go now, to have sex with Connor. You should get back together with your wife." Those were Cristina's last words before she stepped out from his office, even though he called her name, begging her not to leave.

* * *

Cristina dug out her phone from her pocket and dialed her friend, who answered almost immediately, as usual.

"Hey Cristina, what's up?"

"Connor I need a drink."

"Whoa. What happened? You don't drink."

"Are you home? Can I come over?"

"Yeah sure, you want me to pick you up?"

"No thanks. I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye Cris."

* * *

In 25 minutes Cristina was in Connors apartment, sitting on his sofa, pouring a glass of wine down her throat.

"I have a huge problem."

"Okay. Tell me, maybe I can help you."

"No you can't. No one can. And I'm not sure if I can tell you, because there are certain things that you don't know about me, and you might get mad if I tell you, because I haven't told you before." She poured more wine to her glass.

"Sounds serious. Don't worry, I wont get mad I promise." Connor fixed his position on the sofa.

"Okay umm... I don't know where to start." She cleared her throat. "I'm getting married."

"Wow! Why haven't you told me before. That sounds amazing! And you guys just went to Mexico!" Connor was so exited.

"They are not the same guy," Cristina admitted and drank the glass of wine she was holding in her small hands.

"What? Who are they?" Connor was stunned.

"My fiancé's name is James. I've known him since I was eight years old, he was my neighbor. Our moms are best friends. And the one I wen't to Mexico with is married, but they are having some problems."

"Cristina! How could I not know this!" Connor was a bit hurt, because his best friend hadn't told him this. "And well young marriages usually never end well." He thought that Cristina's lover was someone their age.

"The problem is that the guy I went to Mexico with sees me every day at school and he got mad at me because you and I are close. And then I got mad and I don't want to be mad and I don't want him to be mad because I really like him," she admitted.

"Wow. Well he's got nothing to worry about. Actually I want to say something." Connor admitted.

"I'm all ears."

"I... I like boys. I'm gay."

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed! You're not exactly a stereotypical gay." Cristina felt happy. At least now she knew that Connor really wasn't into her.

"Yeah. That's what my mom said too," Connor giggled. "So what are you going to do with your problem?"

"I'm not sure." She stared at her friend and tilted her head. "Maybe you could help me," she continued with a devious smile.

Connor was a bit scared because of the look on her face, implying that she had something really crazy on her mind. "Yeah sure. What is it?" He hesitated before he answered.

"Okay so here is what we are going to do..."

* * *

Cristina and Connor were walking down in the left wing of their university. Her eyes caught Owen, 90 feet away. His back was facing her, since he was talking to someone else.

"Wrap your arm around me," she whispered to Connor. "And look happy," she added. Connor did exactly as he was told.

They walked past him and Cristina demanded Connor to squeeze her bottom. He questioned her, but obeyed, wondering who the mystery-man was. She knew that Owen observed them, and wanted him to feel jealous.

* * *

They continued doing this for two weeks. Cristina started to wonder if Owen was going to do anything about it. Or should she make the first move?

That was until on a rainy Tuesday morning, he texted her to swing by her office.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" She asked with a soft voice and locked the door behind her, hoping for something to happen, that would be only safe to happen if the door was locked.

"Yes, have a seat." He watched her sit down on the chair in front of his desk. "The assignment that I gave a week ago was due yesterday."

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" She didn't think that he was serious.

"Yes. Is there something I should want to talk about?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I thought that you would have wanted to talk about us," she said quietly, he could barely hear her.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Well you know that I have been spending a lot of time with Connor..."

He cut her sentence. "Cristina, I don't give a shit about you and Connor," he admitted.

"I... I thought that you'd be..." she stuttered.

"What? Jealous? Mad? Only ones who could be mad are our imaginary children when they find out that their mother is a hooker," he laughed.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a whore?" She raised his voice.

He didn't answer. Instead he ran his hand through his hair, still laughing.

"You know what? Go fuck yourself!" She practically yelled, looking very irritated.

He continued to laugh. "I don't have to. I have a wife, you know."

Now she gave him a confusing look. Owen kicked his wife out of their house, didn't he?

"A wife. A person I am married to. Who I live with. Who I have sex..." he tried to speak but she cut him short.

"I thought you said that you kicked her out?"

"I did. But I took your advice when you told me two weeks ago that I should get back together with my wife."

She was disappointed. It felt like someone stabbed her in the heart. She couldn't move, or breathe, or talk. She just stared into his eyes. How could he do this, make her fall for hi... Wait. Why was she so sad? She knew that she wouldn't live happily ever after with her professor. In the beginning she didn't even want to know him. It had all changed. And didn't he really care about her? At all? She thought that he did, but the man she thought that really cared about just called her a prostitute and told that he is back together with his wife. This was not what she had wanted.

She was broken.


	10. Surprise

**:/ Sorry that I didn't update this on last Friday. I will possibly write more faster when I get a new computer soon ;) I hope that this chapter was worth your wait. I also want to know if you would like me to write one-shots (M-rated), because I have a few smut ideas. I just want to know if people would read them, so please leave a review or pm me! :)**

 **Oh, and happy holidays :D**

* * *

He threw his keys to the table on the foyer and pushed off his shoes. His house was cold and empty. It felt even bigger now when Emma wasn't there. It didn't feel like home anymore. It used to, when they moved in with Emma. They were happy then. The biggest problem at the time was Owen's mother, who kept enquiring when is she going to get grand-babies.

But he was the one who screwed everything up. First they were doing fine, but then Owen got bored and started to pick up interest in other women. After meeting his new student, Cristina Yang, he absolutely had to stop being intimate with his wife. He couldn't bare to look his wife when they were having sex, since he was fantasizing, hoping that his wife was his student.

There was nothing wrong with Emma. She was lovely. Every one of Owen's friends loved her. His mother adored her. She was great in the kitchen, her cookings were amazing and she was a great baker. She got along with kids very well and she wanted a dozen of kids herself, and so did Owen. And Owen knew that Emma would be a great mother. Emma was perfect. She was everything he had ever wanted.

But still he was upset about this thing with Cristina. He knew that she wasn't serious, how could she be? Two weeks ago she wanted him to be jealous, so she obviously cared about him. He cared about her too. And he was jealous. He just decided that it would be a mature decision to ignore her naive efforts. Although he tried to make her jealous too, when he lied to Cristina that his wife was back home.

He didn't want to be jealous. After all, he thought that he only wanted one night with her. And that certainly didn't mean that they would develop feelings towards one another...

" _You have got to let me, you know, please you," he insisted, his hands on Cristina's hips, pressing her down on his lap._

" _I have told you many times. Our clothes stay on!" She giggled and wrapped her hands around her professors neck._

 _He nuzzled her neck. "We don't have to take all of our clothes off. You just have to take off your pants and let me work my magic on you," he tried to convince her, adding his seductive smile to his face, hoping that it would do the trick, but she only shook her head in response. "Can you please then remind me again why we are not having sex? I thought that that was the only reason why we are even together."_

" _Wow thanks. So you are saying that I'm no good for anything but sex?" She stared into his eyes after moving her hands to his chest, pushing him away from herself._

" _Oh c'moon Cristina, you know that that is not what I meant." He wrapped his hand around her lower back. She removed them. "What? Are you serious?" He threw his hands in the air. Her face was still very serious. "You told me like a week ago that the only reason why you are with me is because you want a better grade. I think that that was insulting and you don't see me pouting."_

" _You knew that I didn't mean it," she finally responded after a long while for just staring at his eyes._

" _Well actually I didn't. Cristina, we both know that this is not just sex. And fyi, that is not what I was implying." His hand once again wrapped around her thighs._

 _She slid her hands to his hair and looked down. "I'm sorry."_

 _Owen was confused. "What are you sorry about?"_

" _I'm really sorry that I made this so hard for you. You were right before when you asked me that have I even realized how big of a deal this is. I'm ending you marriage, and I could possibly get you fired and this would affect our reputations. Imagine the gossip if everyone found out. I'm really sorry that I put you into this situation-"_

" _You put me into this? I think that I was the one who kissed you in the lecture hall after my class."_

" _Yes, but that was because I pushed you-"_

" _And I was the one who tied you to my headboard, wasn't I?"_

 _She rolled her eyes and smiled._

 _He continued speaking, "My intentions didn't include getting to know you, but it's not like I could help it. You're amazing. I want to know you, and I want to be with you. I want more than just sex. We will be fine. It's not like my wife is ever going to find out and call my boss and your family." He took a deep breath. "And if we are not going to have sex for a while, that's okay. I wan't you to feel comfortable. After all, I'm your first sexual partner and I don't want to force you into anything."_

 _She pressed her forehead against his. "Thank you."_

* * *

He firmly knocked the door and pushed his hands into his pockets, waiting for the door to open.

"My baby boy! You didn't tell me that you were coming to visit us!" Debra was enchanted.

"Hi mom." Owen hugged her.

"Come on in honey, I will make some coffee. Albert is upstairs working on his book. I don't think he is ever going to finish it though." She called her husband to come downstairs as he seated Owen to the table in the kitchen.

Owen's stepfather rushed down the stairs. Albert and Debra had gotten married when Owen was sixteen, nine years after his own father died. He really liked Albert. He was a really nice guy. Albert never tried to replace his dad, and he treated Debra well.

They all joined Owen at the table, and his mother slid a cup of hot coffee across the table. "I don't want to sound rude, but is there a reason why you are here?" Debra asked. "You should visit us more often since we live so close. Where is Emma by the way?"

Owen swallowed. "Umm... That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He was acting very coy.

Debra and Albert looked at each other, then back at Owen. "Is everything okay?" Albert spoke.

"Well I thought that it was time to tell you this, since it's been over a month. Our future together doesn't look very bright. I haven't heard from her for over seven weeks." Owen shifted uncomfortably.

"What happened?" Debra enquired.

"Well, it was about ten weeks ago. We had a fight. It was nothing too major, but she decided that it was for the best if she left for the weekend. She came back five days later. We made up and I thought that everything was back to normal. One day I came home from work, and she was crying on the stairs. And then she told me that she is pregnant-"

"Oh my dear! That is wonderful news son!" Debra was joyed.

Owen tapped the side of his mug, staring at it intensely. "It's not mine."

Debra raised her eyebrows. "I am confused."

"And she packed her stuff and went to her parents." Owen let out a deep breath. "And I haven't heard from her ever since." He looked up to see two very confused people staring back at him.

Albert looked at his wife. "Debra I told you that I thought that she was shady."

"Oh baby boy. Are you okay?" Her mother was concerned.

"Yes I am fine," Owen answered.

Debra continued talking, "I used to like her very much. Now that whore can burn in hell." She crossed her arms. Albert tossed his head back in laughter.

"Woah mom, that sounds a little harsh." Owen lifted his eyebrows.

"I know. But it is completely true. I instantly despite people who have the audacity to cheat on their significant other. I feel very strongly about this. Like if you ever came to me to confess that you are having an affair with another woman, I swear that I would never speak to you again. Thank god I raised you properly."

Owen was alarmed. He was glad that he let that part of the story out.

Albert decided to give his advice, "Get payback!" He laughed. "Take one of your students!" Debra slapped his arm. "For gods sake Albert!"

Owen joined Alberts laughter. Oh if his mother only knew the things he has done...

* * *

He opened his front door, ready to crawl under his blankets and take a nap. He walked upstairs, removing items of clothing. He was unbuttoning his shirt when he got to the bedroom. He pushed off his shoes, and then the bathroom door opened. Owen looked up to see his wife. He was extremely surprised. "Emma, what are you doing here?" He swallowed.

Emma was only wearing a white towel. "I'm back. For good."

Owen lifted his eyebrows. "What if I don't want you here?" He asked.

"I had an abortion," Emma admitted.

Owen was in shock. "What? Why?"

"I did it for us. You said that you wouldn't want to raise someone else's child. You don't have to." Emma smiled.

"Are you serious?" Owen raised his voice.

"Why aren't you happy? I did it for you!" Emma argued.

"I did not ask you to do that!" Owen was very upset. This is not what he wanted.

"We had some minor problems but I know that we are going to be just fine. I love you Owen. We just need to try a bit harder and I know that we will make it." Emma took a step forward.

"You can't just go ahead and do major decisions just like that, you should have asked me first!" He yelled back.

"Babe don't you get it? Now we are fine!"

Owen just stared at her, unmoving. "No. We are not fine. You should have not aborted that child," he said, his voice a bit calmer now.

"So now you are being a pro-lifer? You are insane!" Now it was Emma's turn to yell.

"You wanted that child! You and I were done, a long time ago. We are not going to be together Emma. Ever again."

The doorbell rang. Both of them just stared at each other, not being sure what to do. "I'll get it," Owen finally spoke. The person on the door was getting impatient. "Put your clothes on. We will talk about this later."

Owen let his wife in the bedroom and hurried down the stairs. His shirt was on and his belt was open, but he didn't think that the person behind the door would really care. He opened the door, and before he had the chance to say anything, he heard his student speak.

"Okay, so um, I really don't know how to say this, and I really can not look at you right now, because I'm kinda mad at you, but I need you to hear this. I know that the universe is against us and everything is so messy and nothing makes absolutely no sense. But I really can not be without you. I do not want to be without you. I need you. I really, really need you in my life, and I just can not let you slip away. We need to be together. We have to be together. So I will leave James and you will leave her and we will find a way to be together and we will buy that stupid dog with that stupid name and have three kids and a white picket fence. There I said it." Cristina finally had the courage to look up. But what she saw was like her biggest nightmare. Her crush with his short open, belt unbuckled. And his wife. In a towel. Standing right behind him. 'Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. They really have gotten back together,' Cristina thought.

Owen was speechless. And he was glad that he was, since he heard his wife's voice right behind him.

"That was a nice speech. Owen, who is she?"


	11. 911

**Okay so I've been feeling horrible for not updating this story for so long. I can't offer an excuse, I just haven't really been in the mood for writing. I hate that this chapter is so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. I am determined to finish this story and I can promise you that I will not quit until I've finished this!**

 **I also wrote a one-shot, which I now regret and hate and I am seriously thinking about deleting it, so if you think I shouldn't delete it, feel free to tell me so.**

 **I really hope that someone out there still cares about this fic and has not given up. Thank you 3**

* * *

Owen stood there, his hand leaning against the open door. He was overwhelmed. His student had just confessed her feelings to him, while his wife stood right behind him.

Honestly, he wanted to run to Cristina's arms and kiss her. He wanted to tell Emma that they need a divorce, that he was falling for his student. He wanted to move away, start a new life, father Cristina's children and buy that dog with that stupid name. He wanted to get married on June 15th and buy them a house from the suburbs.

But he knew that he wouldn't do that. Because this was real life. This was not a movie. He knew that in the end they would probably get tired of each other. Owen knew that they would never live a perfect life. There would be obstacles and fights. And someday their dog would die and everybody would be really emotional and they would say things that they don't mean. And a month later their lawyers would be fighting about who gets the kids for thanksgiving.

Their survival rate was practically like 1%. This was supposed to be just sex, at least for Owen. Would Cristina be hurt if he said that he didn't know her? Or would she be fine, and they could continue their secret affair?

* * *

Cristina was nervous. She did'n know if he would say something. She stared at his wife, in a towel, right behind him. It was obvious that they were back together.

A part of her wanted to jump into his arms and tell him how she missed him and how she needed to be with him, tell his wife to pack her things and leave.

But she knew she couldn't. She hadn't actually thought about what she would do after she had confessed her feelings. Well, in the back of her mind she had hoped that he would pull her inside the house and they would have to hot, very hot makeup sex.

She saw the hesitation on his face, and then it turned into a sad look. She knew what that meant. He didn't have to speak, his eyes did that for him. She decided that now would be the time to say something, before Owen's wife could say anything. "You are not Brad?" She made up a fake name, trying to save this situation by pretending that she had the wrong house.

"No. I'm not Brad, Cristina," Owen stared into her eyes.

"What is going on? Do you two know each other?" Emma asked, very confused.

Owen's face froze, he had no idea what to say. Cristina caught his look and knew exactly what to say. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. This is so awkward. I'm actually his student," Cristina said, pointing at Owen. "I'm looking for my boyfriend and I must have mistaken because this is apparently not his house," Cristina laughed a bit, trying to cover the awkward silence.

The look on Owen's face told it all. It was saying that he really cared about Cristina, and really wanted to be with her. But if he had to choose, he would choose his wife.

"I'm really sorry for disturbing. I'm gonna go now," Cristina breathed out and turned around, walking away from him.

Owen slammed the door and turned to look at his wife. "That was weird," he chuckled, hoping that his wife wouldn't suspect anything.

Emma first thought that it was an honest mistake. But why would a student's boyfriend live in a such an expensive neighborhood? Unless he was an older guy. "She's pretty," Emma tried to force a reaction out of her husband.

Owen tried to look confused. He knew she was more than beautiful but it's not like he could just tell that to his wife. "Umm- Yeah I guess so," Owen chuckled coyly. "I'm going to take a shower and after that we'll talk about us. Okay?" He asked, forcing a smile.

"Yeah okay." Emma nodded and descended into the living room.

* * *

"Cristina, could I please see you in my office?" He asked. There were about three people besides his favorite student in the lecture room.

"I'm sorry. I don't have time," Cristina answered with a sarcastic smile on her face.

Owen knew that she was just mad about not answering to her feelings right away. "Make time. It's really important." He was using his professional voice to avoid the other students suspicions.

"I'm sorry professor Hunt but I don't give a shit." She picked up her book and left, leaving the other students flabbergasted.

Owen raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't know that Cristina would be that mad.

Owen looked at the other students, who seemed intrigued. He cleared his throat, and ran after her.

"Excuse me!" He shouted after her, but she just kept her pace. "Go fuck yourself!" She screamed back, reviewing some glances from the people on the hallway.

* * *

For two weeks, he tried everything. He was desperate. He had tried calling her, texting her. He had tried to talk to her at school, but he was scared that the other students might find out if he was too obvious.

Then he had given up. That didn't pass Cristina's attention. She was insulted that he stopped running after her.

They had only two weeks before their christmas brake, and he really wanted to sort things out with Cristina before that.

* * *

Owen looked up from his laptop, and saw his student looking at him at his doorway. He didn't really know what to say. He felt miserable because she had been avoiding him, but he was also angry because she had been avoiding him for no apparent reason.

"Are you coming in?" He asked, leaning back against his chair and clenching his fingers around the armrests.

Cristina stepped in and slowly closed the door behind her. She raised her head up to face him. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you," she said and dropped her bag on the floor. "But on my defense, you have been avoiding me too." She added.

"Okay." He wasn't sure how to answer.

"I mean it. I miss you," She pleaded, stepping closer. "And I just thought that maybe you..."

He cut her sentence. "You thought that I would just walk out on my wife?"

"I..."

"Cristina. You are my student. Don't you get it?" He laughed. "I care about you. I really do. But it's inappropriate."

"That's stupid. Can't we just be together?" Cristina asked. "Are you still together with your wife?" Her voice was unsteady.

Owen hesitated for a minute. "No," he answered.

Cristina knew that she had just ruined a marriage, but she was happy. As happy as she could be. She smiled. "That's brilliant, now we can be together!"

"No we can't," he raised his voice.

"Why the hell not? This is our chance!" She tried.

"Because we can't!" He shouted.

Cristina leaned back against the door. "Why?"

Owen took a deep breath. "She found out."

Cristina panicked. "What do you mean? Who?" She enquired.

"My wife," Owen answered. "My wife knows."

"Wh-what?" She mumbled. "How does she know?"

"She umm- She figured it out. I couldn't deny it after she confronted me about it. She said that she'd keep her mouth shut if I'd never see you again. For your sake. She doesn't want to cause a scandal."

"You have got to be kidding me." Cristina buried her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry but I can't see you, Cristina."

"There has to be a way we can make this work!" Cristina could feel her eyes getting wetter every second.

Owen closed his eyes and swallowed. "Cristina. This was just a fling. Can't you see that?" He stood up and wandered around the desk. "I think you are just taking this too seriously. I know girls usually tend to-"

"Excuse me? You think I'm hung up on you because you tied me to your bed and had your way with me?" She laughed. "I can't believe that I actually thought that you would be different."

"I am different! I took you to Mexico and everything," he fired back.

Cristina calmed her nerves down before asking him, "Why did you take me to Mexico?"

"What does it matter?" He replied with a question.

"Please just answer the question," she wiped a tear from her cheek.

He tilted his head to look directly into her eyes. "I took you to Mexico so we could enjoy ourselves," he said with a calm reassuring voice.

Cristina picked her bag from the floor. "So you basically took me there to use me as your sex toy." She reached the handle of the door.

He rushed to her, and covered her hand on the door handle with his own. "Cristina, you know that that is not true."

She stared down. She was barely capable of formulating sentences. "I thought that I loved you," she quietly admitted. "I guess I was wrong." She wiped another tear. "I wish that we existed in a world where we could be together. But we don't. And we can't be together. Goodbye Owen." She tried to press the handle down but he was fighting against it.

"I can't let you go. Not like this," he said. "Maybe we can't be together now but I'm sure we'll figure something out after you graduate and my divorce is final."

"Let me go," she demanded, pushing Owen from his chest.

But she pushed a little bit too hard, forcing him to lose his balance and hitting his head near the corner of a coffee table, made from glass. The table broke, pieces of glass were everywhere. Cristina's breath came shorter as she searched her phone from her bag in full panic mode.

 _"911, what's your emergency?"_


End file.
